Marilyn, oh Marilyn!
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: When talking to plants becomes dangerous business... [Crack, Oneshot]


**Author's note:** Absolute crack, inspired from the Tenipuri family chibi episodes. This isn't exactly set in the "Seishun family" universe, but takes on Tezuka's unconditional love for his bonsai. I'm sorry, but when I saw Tezuka fawning over a bonsai, saying "Aishiteru yo," I couldn't resist.

**Language note:** For those who don't know, "Aishiteru" and "Suki da" can both be used to say "I love/like you." However, "Aishiteru" is used for a deep, romantic love whereas "Suki da" is something you would say to a boyfriend. "Aishiteru" usually isn't used until marriage or if the love is extremely serious. It's like the difference between "Koibito" and "Aijou" (Not going into it.)

Which is why it made me laugh so hard.

**Disclaimer:** I am only borrowing the characters for a while.

**Warning:** Slight OOC on Tezuka's part.

* * *

**Marilyn, oh Marilyn!**

"Aishiteru yo, Marilyn."

Who knew that a single phrase such as that would get him in trouble?

Tezuka had a secret, his well-cared bonsai that sat on his dresser in his room. The bonsai wasn't exactly a secret. After all, his mother had bought it for him originally, and originally, he'd been not very interested in it. However, as they said that one could bond with a family pet, Tezuka had bonded with his bonsai, that he had months later named 'Marilyn'. That was an American name his mother had always fancied.

They said that talking to plants made them grow better, and though it would be more expected for Fuji Shuusuke to speak to a cactus than for Tezuka Kunimitsu to speak to a bonsai, he still followed that bit of advice. With all the hard work he had put in on taking care

Of course, this was unlike Tezuka, and nobody would ever know that. At least… he thought so. Nobody would ever know living or dead that he told his bonsai tree "Aishiteru."

That was, until Fuji popped in. What in the _world_ was he doing in Tezuka's room?

Well, now Tezuka remembered. He'd invited Fuji over so that they could study together. Fuji must've arrived early. Tezuka's mother probably let him in and let him go straight upstairs. They had a history exam to study for, after all.

"Who exactly is Marilyn, Tezuka? Is she somebody that I would like to know about? 'Aishiteru yo'? It sounds like she must be pretty special to you." Fuji's voice was sly, teasing, and most of all, not exactly a whisper. His mother was cleaning in the room next door, and she must have heard what they were talking about. Tezuka wasn't willing to explain to Fuji what he meant. Fuji wouldn't keep it quiet, and besides, it wasn't Fuji's business. However, his mother was another story….

"Kunimitsu, who is Marilyn?"

Unconsciously, Tezuka stiffened at her curious tone. He was trying to point to the bonsai, to explain that Marilyn wasn't exactly a girl, but before he could even open his mouth, Kuniharu was next to his wife. "What's the commotion, guys?" His question was kind, but his mother turned to him seriously.

"Kuniharu, do you know what sort of significance a girl named Marilyn has to our Kunimitsu?" Tezuka flinched at her accusing tone.

"Marilyn? Is she American? I didn't know Kunimitsu had a girlfriend."

"He's only in junior high!"

His grandfather popped up behind Ayana and Kuniharu.

"You know, youth these days are very liberal. I wouldn't be surprised if young Kunimitsu has a girlfriend." His mother looked slightly petrified by the thought, and they began going back and forth.

"But he's a good student! He's the tennis club captain! He's on the student council! People like Kunimitsu don't date when they're this young."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Kunimitsu isn't here a lot, is he? Maybe he only sees Marilyn at school." Tezuka stuttered as he tried to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat. His grandfather whispered something in his mother's ear. The look of petrifaction suddenly turned to that of mortification, and then to anger.

"Te-zu-ka Ku-ni-mi-tsu!" Before he could say anything his mother hit him over the head with a feather duster.

Tezuka specifically made a mental note to never, _never, _invite Fuji to his house again.

And all the while, the innocence of Fuji's smile never faltered.


End file.
